


Book Cover for MissDisoriental's 'The Shape of Me Will Always be You'

by DeLaRun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeLaRun/pseuds/DeLaRun





	Book Cover for MissDisoriental's 'The Shape of Me Will Always be You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 


End file.
